Découverte
by Nymou
Summary: Harry Potter, fuit l'Angleterre et le monde magique pour aller à Forks ou il peut enfin vivre une vie normale . Enfin, sa c'est ce qu'il croit ... HPxEC. Nouvelles aventures. Romance, Slash.
1. Prologue

**Titre de l'histoire : **Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Note :**

Bonjour,

Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, je ne sais franchement pas si elle va être longue, j'écris au feeling. Toutefois, elle devrait dépasser le seuil des 90.000 mots avant sa fin.

C'est un Slash, une relation entre deux hommes si vous préférez. Alors les homophobes, ouste ! Du balai.

Le couple principal est Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, il se peut qu'un triangle amoureux Draco X Harry X Edward se forme plus tard, mais le couple prédominant sera toujours Harry/Edward.

Je sais que l'intrigue de la Saga Harry Potter ne se passe pas en même temps que celle de Twilight, C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des légers changements :

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. La bataille finale s'est passée pendant la 6ème année d'Harry, soit à ses 16 ans il a vaincu Lord Voldemort. J'ai légèrement changé les dates, ainsi, ça c'est passé en 2004 en 2005, il a 17 ans.

Bella Swan n'est jamais venue vivre à Forks, enfin, l'histoire commence l'année où elle devra arriver, mais elle partira avec Renée et ne viendra pas vivre à Forks.

C'est tout pour l'instant, je laisserais dans le flou la bataille finale, elle reviendra avec toute la 6ème année d'Harry par petits bouts, en Flash-Back.

Voilà, c'est tout !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

* * *

**Découverte **

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**

Harry Potter,

Un nom simple, et banal.

Harry Potter,

Un prénom qu'une grande partie de nouveau-nés ont eu cet année-la.

Harry Potter,

Le nom d'un héros.

Mon nom.

Pourtant, moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un héros. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être désigné par cette prophétie. Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre.

Marre que des inconnus me serrent la main partout où je vais. Marre que des idiots crient et me tendent des papiers pour autographe à chaque fois que je me montre en public.

Marre d'être si populaire, marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir sans paparazzi.

J'en ai marre de ma vie.

Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis allé à la banque, ai fermé les comptes Potter après avoir retiré tout l'argent et l'avoir converti en dollars.

Et maintenant, je suis en train de regarder les nuages de la fenêtre de l'avion qui m'emmène à Forks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Hermione, mon amie, m'avait assuré que cette bourgade ne contenait aucun sorcier, et que j'y vivrais comme n'importe quel sorcier –comme n'importe quel Moldu. En Bref, je n'y serais pas populaire.

Arrivé à destination, c'est-à-dire l'aéroport de Seattle, je pris un taxi jusqu'à la ville en question. Le voyage ne fut pas long, ou alors c'est moi qui ne sentit pas le temps passé, perdu dans mes pensées comme je l'étais. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une petite maison blanche à l'entrée de Forks. Je l'avais acheté par Internet. J'aurais bien voulu un appartement, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun sur la toile.

Après l'avoir payé, il m'aida à porter mes bagages jusqu'au pas de la porte, où je le remerciai et entrai. La maison était relativement … vide. L'entrée donné dans une petite entrée à meubler à droite se trouvait la cuisine et à gauche, la salle à manger. Une arcade offrait sur ce qui devrait être un salon. L'escalier était en face et je montai, pour me retrouver devant un court couloir. Trois portes, deux chambres et une salle de bains découvris-je après les avoirs visités.

Décidant qu'il était grand temps que cette maison soit meublée, je posai mes malles dans la chambre et pris ma carte de crédit, après quoi… Je sortis à Port Angeles, une petite ville à coté de Forks où j'étais sûr de trouver des magasins de meubles.

Encore une fois, le taxi me déposa devant le magasin de meuble –je dois avouer que j'ai galéré pour avoir un taxi dans se trou perdu -. Le magasin était immense et j'en étais heureux, je pourrais tout prendre d'ici.

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure, je décidais de limiter mon champ d'achat au premier étage : Il n'y avait que des meubles modernes.

J'optais pour le salon : une table basse tout en verre, deux fauteuils qui formaient une sorte de « coin » blanc, et un tapis de fourrure noire. Un Home-cinéma noire et une bibliothèque très jolie, noires avec des étagères blanches, formerait le salon.

Pour la cuisine, je pris des meubles tout aussi sobres. Une table blanche assorties quatre chaises, deux blanches et deux noires. Une cuisinière noire et, la seule chose qui ne soit ni blanche ni noire : un lave-vaisselle métallique.

Pour ma chambre, je pris un grand lit-double blanc, un bureau de la même couleur avec une chaise noire et une bibliothèque-armoire noire.

Décidant que ça faisait trop noir et blanc, je pris aussi des pouf mauves, un tapis à fourrures –le même que celui du salon- rouge sang, et une petite télé.

Je pris aussi quelques miroirs, des tableaux et quelques autres meubles pour décorer la maison. Je payai le tout –la caissière me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes en voyant le montant et parut encore plus surprise quand elle vit que ma carte fut acceptée– et demandai qu'on envoie des hommes avec le camions de meubles. Je montai dans ce camion pour leur montrer le trajet.

Je me jetais sur mon tout nouveau lit en soupirant, il était 18h et les déménageurs venaient juste de quitter la maison. Maison qui avait bien changé après sa petite décoration soi-disant en passant… Soudain, un horrible bruit brisa le calme de la fin d'après-midi : mon ventre réclamait son droit. Et moi qui avais complètement oublié d'acheter de quoi faire à manger…

Je me levais paresseusement et pris une commande chez une pizzeria par téléphone. Hermione m'aurait bien donné un cours sur ce qu'il mettait là-dedans, mais elle devait bien dormir entre les bras de Ron maintenant, ou alors elle travaillait ? Je ne sais plus quelle heure il doit être chez eux maintenant !

Allongé sur mon fauteuil blanc tout neuf, regardant mon nouveau téléviseur home cinéma en mangeant ma pizza, c'est à ça, que se résume ma première soirée à Forks. Et j'en étais heureux, heureux parce que, les chauffeurs de taxi ne m'avaient pas serré la main. Les déménageurs ne m'avaient pas demandé d'autographe, et il n'y avait eu aucun paparazzi dehors.

Tout compte fait, la vie à Forks avait bien des avantages…

* * *

Ce chapitre est très court, mais ce n'est que le prologue, rassurez-vous. Je vous promets que la suite sera plus longue, mais si vous la voulez, laissez vos impressions par reviews x)


	2. I Know Your Secret

**Titre de l'histoire :** Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Bêta-lectrice :** Feit

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

Bonjour, alors je vais pas blablater beaucoup. Je vous dis juste bonne lecture et désoler du retard.

* * *

**Découverte **

**Chapitre 2 : I know your secret…**

« Driiiing…. Driiiiiiiiiing….. DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - » /ZBAM/

Et voilà, mon réveil tout neuf que j'ai acheté hier est bousillé. Ça lui apprendra à sonner si fort à … 7h30 ! Mer*e ! Je suis en retard ! Et en plus, c'est mon premier jour au lycée !

Jetant ma couette loin de moi, je me lève en vitesse et jette mes habits dans la pièce en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Nu comme un vers dans le couloir, je m'y dirige en vitesse. Non pas par pudeur –je suis seul dans la maison– mais plutôt parce qu'il fait un froid de canard. J'ouvre l'eau chaude et un peu d'eau froide et attends que ça soit à la bonne température avant d'entrer sous la douche. Les gouttelettes d'eau tombent sur mon corps, évaporant en même temps tout le stress accumulé depuis mon déménagement. Ce fut donc frais et détendu que je sorti dix minutes plus tard, une serviette sur les hanches et courant dans le couloir vers ma chambre. Je pris des habits sobres, un costume noir avec des traits en carreau fin et gris à peine visible. Il était assez chaud, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi m'acheter au début. Ça faisait sept ans que je m'habillais avec des robes de sorciers et les vieux vêtements de Dudley n'était pas vraiment à la mode, alors j'ai commandé toute une garde-robe avec des habits des dernières collections. Ce costume faisait partie de la collection d'hiver de Marc Jacob's **(1)** et j'espérais qu'il était à la mode et pas trop voyant.

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeais en vitesse vers la cuisine, l'horloge dans la petite entrée montrait 7h45. Je n'avais pas acheté de voiture et j'estimais le lycée à 10min à pied, j'avais donc 5min pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de devoir partir pour être à l'heure avant la sonnerie. D'un coup de baguette, un bol se retira d'un placard et se posa sur la table, une bouteille de lait sortit du frigidaire e même temps que les céréales sortait d'un autre placard… et le tout se posa à côté du bol. Heureusement que j'avais acheté de quoi faire un petit déjeuner rapide. Je ne crois pas qu'il est possible d'en commander et de se faire servir à 7h du matin en moins de 5min. Je m'assis et remplis mon bol de céréales puis de lait avec un _accio_. Une cuillère vint en courant vers moi –ou en lévitant, c'est plus juste .

Après deux minutes, la boite de céréales revenait vers son placard tandis que le lait retournait au frigidaire. Pendant ce temps, le bol et la cuillère se lavaient d'eux-même dans l'évier. Je notai dans un coin de mon esprit de remercier Hermione pour m'avoir appris les sorts ménagers.

Dehors, il faisait assez froid mais heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. En me dirigeant vers le lycée, je sentis avec bonheur l'odeur de la terre fraîche. J'ai toujours adoré cette odeur qu'a la terre après une nuit humide, ça sent frais et propre.

Le lycée de Forks était tout ce qui était de plus banal. Une taille minuscule par rapport à Poudlard des groupes d'ados plaisantant et riant ensembles, des filles gloussant partout etc. Le seul fait notable – que je n'aimais que moyennement– ce fut le fait que j'étais le centre de toute l'attention. D'habitude, les nouveaux élèves se fondent facilement dans la masse, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas de ce lycée. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible vue que cette petite ville est … petite et surtout calme. Un nouvel habitant devait sans doute attiré l'attention. Mais il est aussi compréhensible que je sois vraiment irrité de cette attention. Après tout, on n'échappe pas à la célébrité pour devenir le centre d'attention et…

Je m'arrêtai soudain dans ma marche, quelqu'un avait essayé de pénétrer mon esprit. Ce fut bref, et très faible mais c'était quand même de la légilimencie. J'ouvris grand les yeux et chercha du regard le fautif mais ce fut très difficile vue que tout le monde me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qui me regardait assez intensément pour pratiquer la légilimencie. Ce n'est pas obligé de regarder sa victime il est vrai. Mais ça l'est pour un débutant dans l'art de l'esprit. Et c'était une attaque si faible…

J'avais appris l'art de l'esprit en sixième année, j'avais débuté avec l'occlumencie, ne voulant pas avoir de nouvelles visions de Voldemort et surtout, être affecté par la mort de mon parrain dans les évènements du DDM **(2)**. J'avais mis toute ma volonté pour l'apprendre et en moins de trois mois, je devins un occlumens accompli. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je devais devenir maître en cette matière pour pouvoir bloquer P_apa Voldy _; mais ce n'était pas facile de passer à ce niveau-là, et il me fallut encore trois autres mois pour y parvenir. Pour la légilimencie, c'était relativement facile, il se révéla que j'avais un don inné pour cet art et en moins d'un mois, j'était passé maître.

Me rappeler de ma sixième année me fit un pincement au cœur. Malgré tout mon entraînement, je n'avais pas réussis à protéger tous ceux que j'aimais. J'avais triomphé de Voldemort bien sûr, mais tant de personnes chères à mon cœur avaient péries… Dumbledore, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Bill Weasley, et tant d'autres…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivé devant la secrétaire ce fut la voix de celle-ci qui me sortit de mes pensées :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, Je suis Harry Potter, le nouvel élè - »

« Ah oui ! Je vous attendais, tenez. » me dit-elle en me tendant une mince pile de papier. « Voici votre emploi du temps, le plan du lycée et une fiche de présence à faire signer de la part de vos professeurs ».

Je lui souris timidement et la remercia, elle me fit un petit sourire plus pour la forme que par envie et me désigna la porte. Elle est était fortement désagréable, j'espérai qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme ça ici…

Lançant un regard vers mon emploi du temps, je découvris que mon premier cours était le cours d'histoire. Ma seule pensée fut d'espérer que le professeur soit moins ennuyant que Binns. Même si ça m'étonnerais.

Une heure plus tard, je sortis de la classe avec un garçon, Mike Newton. Comme je le pensais, le professeur d'histoire était beaucoup moins ennuyant que Binns. Bien que je fusse assez embarrassé de devoir me présenter devant toute la classe. Mike, quant à lui, était un jeune homme charmant. Des yeux bleu pétillants –mais moins que ceux de son ancien directeur-. Un visage qui garde encore ses rondeur enfantines il était très mignon, mais pas à mon goût. D'ailleurs, de ce que j'avais compris à son babillage, il était hétéro.

Le cours suivant fut celui de Biologie, Mike se dirigea vers une table où l'attendais une fille en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, et m'assis à la seul table de libre. Quelques instant après, un garçon s'assit devant moi et je lui lançai un regard. Il était grand et d'une peau d'une blancheur de craie. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de mon ancien professeur de potions. Le garçon était étonnement beau, ses lèvres rouge sang… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce, à quoi je pense, ne peut pas être correct ? Je me souviens encore du cours de défense contre les forces du mal en deuxième année. Tous les détails qui permettaient de reconnaître ces êtres, se réunissait dans ce garçon…

Beau… Pâle… Les lèvres rouges… Et je suis sûr que sa peau est aussi froide et dure que du marbre… Et ses yeux noirs …

J'étais devant un vampire.

Un vampire assoiffé.

Et ce fut ce vampire-là qui me sortit de mes pensées :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen » me dit-il en tendant sa main. Je la pris sans hésiter. Et j'essayai de la tordre. Mes soupçons étaient confirmés.

Sa peau était aussi froide que dure.

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, se demandant pourquoi je lui tordais la main. Je le regardai et lui lança :

« Harry Potter. Vous avez soif ? »

Je dis ça d'un air totalement innocent, mais je le vis quand même se tendre. Je suis sûr que s'il avait pu, il aurait pâlit sensiblement mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas plus blanc que sa peau.

« Euh non. » me répondit-il en souriant, avait-il cru que je parlais d'eau ? Ou avait-il compris où je voulais en venir ? Je décidai qu'il vaudrait mieux lui faire comprendre que je savais. Et s'il me touchait et bien … Il le regretterait.

« Pourtant, vos yeux ne montrent pas que vous être rassasié. »

Il se figea et me regarda étonné. Il a peut-être enfin compris où je voulais en venir.

« Comment ? » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à me dire, mais à ce moment-là, le professeur nous intima le silence. Je lui souris énigmatiquement et me tourna vers le professeur afin de suivre le reste du cours.

* * *

**(1**) En fait, ce costume fait partie de la collection de **2010** et non 2005. Mais bon, je ne vais pas chercher les archives de 2005 pour vous, ils sont quasiment introuvable. Et je suis un gros flemmard. Déjà que choisir les habits qui me plaisent c'est dur (sur internet vous l'aurez compris, y a pas un seul magasin Marc Jacob's dans les environs .)  
**Note de la Bêta (Feit) :**  
- le lien vers la collection 2005 **gq. com/fashion-shows/complete/F2005MEN-MARCMEN  
- **le lien vers la collection 2010 **style. com/fashionshows/fullscreen/F2010MEN-MJACOBS/  
**_**Les mettre ainsi dans la barre de navigation.**_

**(2) Note de la Bêta :** DDM = Département des Mystères – Harry Potter & l'Ordre du Phoenix (T5)

Le chapitre est un peu court, je dois avouer ^^'. Mais je sèche en ce moment. Et d'ailleurs, je vous préviens, la longueur de mes chapitres est variable selon mon humeur et mon imagination.

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que faute de temps, je ne suis pas sûr de quand poster le prochain chapitre ça peut être demain, après-demain ou d'ici un mois. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera la semaine prochaine ^^.

Et pis, laissez des reviews ).


	3. I want a car

**Titre de l'histoire :** Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Bêta-lectrice :** Feit

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

Salut,

J'ai publié ce chapitre sur un coup de tête. J'en avais envie alors je l'ai fait. je viens juste de terminer de l'écrire. mais il n'est pas encore corriger, il le sera plus tard ^^. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé une bêta ;). Merci à tous ceux qui se sont proposé !

* * *

**Découverte **

**Chapitre 3 : I want a car**

Je sentis le regard curieux et méfiant du vampire posé sur moi pendant le reste du cours. A la fin de celui-ci, je sortis le premier de la classe. Je n'avais aucune envie de commencer à blablater avec un vampire. C'était juste qu'il ressemble un peu trop à Cédric…

Cédric… La première personne qui était morte dans mes bras, on ne se connaissait pas très bien. Avant le tournoi des trois sorciers, je ne le connaissais que de nom. Pendant le tournoi, une amitié s'était tissée entre nous. Pas grand-chose, juste de la complicité à cause des deux premières épreuves mais sa mort m'avait quand même affecté… Principalement car ça s'est passé devant moi et à CAUSE DE MOI.

Et là, je découvre assis devant moi, le sosie de Cédric Diggory. En beaucoup plus beau, certes. Mais c'était quand même déstabilisant.

C'était la pause de midi. J'espérais que le vampire ne soit pas dans la cantine. Certes, je n'avais rien contre lui –à part le fait qu'il pouvait me vider de mon sang cela va de soi– mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir pour l'instant.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y était pas. Je me dirigeais vers une table vide quand je reçu une tape dans le dos, c'était Mike :

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à la fin du cours ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, tu semblais en de bonne compagnie avec… »

« Jessica ? C'est juste une amie » me lança-t-il en souriant, « tu viens ? » ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut ainsi que mon cercle d'amis s'agrandit pour accueillir Angela et Eric, deux journalistes de l'école. Mais ils semblaient beaucoup plus sympathiques que Rita Skeeter. Et Jessica Stanley… cette dernière semblait être la commère du lycée et n'arrêtait pas de parler :

« Et eux, ce sont les Cullen. » disait-elle. A l'entente de ce nom, je tournis la tête pour voir les personnes désignées. Ils étaient quatre. Aucune trace d'Edward parmi eux. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas soulagé comme j'aurais dû l'être. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir ni de lui parler parce qu'il me rappelait Cédric. Mais en même temps, ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux me dérangeait.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

« C'est la famille d'Edward ? » demandais-je innocemment à Jessica. J'étais curieux de savoir les mensonges qu'ils avaient inventés.

« Tu connais Edward l'inatteignable ? »

« L'Edward quoi ? »

« L'inatteignable, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Il ne parle jamais avec personne d'autres que sa famille. Et reste totalement indifférent à toute tentative de drague. Même si c'est le mec le plus prisé… »

Je la regardai un instant en souriant « Mais, il m'a parlé pendant le cours de Biologie ».

Elle me fit les gros yeux, et sourit « Peut-être qu'il craque pour toi ! S'il te demande de sortir avec lui, dit-le-nous. On met ça dans le journal du lycée. Ca fera la une ″Edward Cullen Alias l'inatteignable ne l'est plus″ ! »

Toute la table éclata de rire une fois mon fou rire passé, je lui demandai : « Sérieux, il est aussi réservé que ça ? »

« Yep ! » dit-elle après avoir croqué dans une pomme. « On ne sait même pas s'il est gay ou hétéro. Il refuse de sortir avec les gars et les filles… »

Sur ce, le cas Edward Cullen fut clos et elle m'expliqua : « En tout cas, c'est le fils adoptif du docteur Cullen, il est le frère d'Alice, la petite brune et Emmet, le gros musclé. Les autres blonds, c'est les enfants adoptifs de la femme de Dr. Cullen. Jasper et Rosalie Hale. »

« Donc ils sont frères et sœurs adoptifs… » dis-je en souriant, sachant parfaitement que les vampires était en train d'écouter, j'ajoutais assez bas pour que seuls des vampires puissent entendre : « Bons mensonges, mais vous auriez pu trouver mieux… »

L'effet fut immédiat, pendant que Jessica acquiesçait, Alice, le vampire **(1)** qui ressemblait à un lutin laissa tomber la pomme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Rosalie et Emmet qui se regardaient amoureusement tournèrent la tête vers moi, l'un me regarda d'un air curieux, l'autre de manière assez furieuse. Jasper paraissait simplement étonné.

Tout cela se passa en trois secondes, puis tout reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, après deux autres cours, je sortis du lycée en me dirigeant vers chez moi, mais à la sortie du parking –il fallait passer par là pour aller à la maison– une voiture grise métallisée s'arrêta devant moi. Je regardais, étonné la voiture qui avait failli m'écraser en attendant qu'elle passe. Mais au lieu de ça, je vis la vitre s'abaisser pour laisser voir un Edward Cullen aux yeux… dorés.

Si son comportement et celui de sa famille n'avait pas confirmé mes soupçons, je suis sûr que j'aurais cru que je m'étais trompé. Mais non, il était bien un vampire, un vampire aux yeux dorés.

« Tu montes ? »

Est-ce qu'un vampire, sosie de Cédric, était en train de me demander de monter dans sa voiture ou est-ce que je rêvais ? J'étais bien tenté de me pincer le bras mais j'avais peur de paraître ridicule devant lui. Même si c'est un rêve, je ne le veux pas.

A bien y penser… JE suis ridicule ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de paraître stupide devant lui ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de savoir où il était à l'heure du midi ? Pourquoi ? Suis-je en train de perdre la tête ?

« Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Ses paroles me sortirent de mes pensées, est-ce qu'il pleut souvent dans ce trou ?

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées **(2)**, il me lança : « Il pleut presque tous les jours ici ».

Je le regardais pendant quelques instants, plongé dans mes réflexions puis lui demanda s'il connaissait un lieu pour que j'achète une voiture, il me proposa de m'emmener à Seattle où j'étais sûr d'en trouver. Je montai dans sa voiture et après avoir mis ma ceinture –on dit que les Vampires aiment la vitesse–. Il démarra.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

Je souris, il n'était visiblement pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Décidant de jouer dans la franchise, je lui répondis :

« T'es hyper pâle, tes yeux sont plus noires que le fauteuil de mon salon, ta peau est hyper froide et si dur que j'ai failli me casser la main en essayant de tordre la tienne. Il n'y a pas milles possibilités… »

C'était franc n'est-ce pas ? Il m'avait demandait comment j'avais su. J'ai juste oublié de lui dire que j'avais étudié son espèce en deuxième année **(3)**. Après tout ce n'est pas important, on ne dit pas à un français qu'on a étudié son pays à l'école alors qu'on a sut sa nationalité en l'entendant parler. N'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis soudain une force faible, très faible lécher mes barrières d'occlumencie et j'éclatai de rire. C'était si faible que je ne sentais rien avant, mais il avait sûrement essayé de passer mes barrières en se concentrant maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Il dut attendre la fin de mon fou rire pour avoir sa réponse : « C'était toi ! Qui essayais d'entrer dans mon esprit toute la journée ! » Je pouffai encore une dernière fois et ajoutai « Tu m'avais fait une de ces peurs ! J'étais tout le temps sur mes gardes à cause de toi ! »

Ainsi, c'était ça… son don, la légilimentie version vampire ? Peut-être qu'il descendait d'une famille de legilimens et que ce don s'est développé à sa transformation ? Ou peut-être était-ce un don à part, comme pour la plupart des vampires ?

Il me regarda interloqué, je lui avais apparemment coupé le souffle –même si, techniquement, il n'en avait pas besoin– « Tu… Tu me bloques volontairement ? »

Ah, c'étais ça ce qui le tracassait ?

« T'as quel âge ? » lui demandais-je brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à… »

« Réponds merde ! »

« 17 ans. »

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré. Je suis en train de faire un rêve de fou. Des vampires aux yeux dorés et stupides !

« Edward ! »

« A peu près 100 ans. » soupira-t-il.

« Et en 100 ans, personne ne t'a jamais bloqué ? T'a pas dû beaucoup voyager dis-moi… »

Il se renfrogna, l'avais-je blessé ? Non, on se connaissait à peine. Offensé ? Ou était-il simplement, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ?

Je le regardai quelques instants, il était très beau. C'est vrai qu'il est un vampire… mais je le trouve beaucoup mieux que ses frères, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux… Dieu ! Ses yeux dorés ! Quelle couleur !

Abaissant doucement mes barrières d'occlumencie, je fis le vide dans ma tête et laissa une seule et unique pensée traversée mon esprit : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il sursauta soudainement et je crus qu'on allait avoir un accident, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en inquiéter :

« Si on a un accident. Je sais qu'il ne t'arrivera rien mais moi je meurs, alors regarde la route veux-tu ? » lui dis-je.

Il me lança un sourire éclatant et tourna la tête vers la route en me demandant :

« Comment t'as fait ? Et tu fais comment pour vider ton esprit comme ça ? Il n'y a qu'une seule pensée et maintenant, elle n'y est plus. Et pourtant, je sens que tu ne m'as pas bloqué… »

Je lui souris mystérieux et remis en place mes barrières, son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat, mais il ne semblait pas moins joyeux.

« Tu veux acheter quoi comme voiture ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'y connais rien. Tu connais une bonne voiture toi ? »

« Euh, et bien ça dépend de… »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. »

« Je crois qu'on va passer une excellente soirée alors… » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Et je le croyais aussi.

* * *

(1) Je ne crois pas que « la » vampire existe. C'est un mot invariable je crois.  
**Note de la bêta :** Je pensais pareil mais voir « la vampire » ne me paraît pas si choquant que ça.

(2) Non, Edward n'a pas lu ses pensées, il a juste su ce qu'il devait se demander.

(3) **Note de la bêta :** N'étais-ce pas en 3ème année ? Avec le professeur Rogue. Après qu'il ait travaillé sur les loups garou ? Enfin, c'est juste un doute parce qu'il ne me semble pas que les vampires s'étudient en deuxième année… alors qu'en début de 3ème, ils apprennent sur les strangulots et les épouvantard =_=″ … _serait-ce donc normal que les vampires passent avant les strangulots et loups garou ?_ Il ne me semble pas vue leur niveau.

Note de l'auteur : Il me semble qu'ils ont ont parlé brièvement avec le pro "je-ne-sais-rien-faire-d'autre-que-sourire". Lockhrat ou un truc du genre, j'ai oublié comment sa s'écrit. Dans son livre moi et le vampire de quelques chose . . Mais je suis pas sur.


	4. Kiss me

**Tout les chapitres précédents ont été corrigé. Merci à Feit et à moi qui à eu le courage de tout remplacer .**

**Titre de l'histoire :** Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Bêta-lectrice :** Feit

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

**Note :** Il y a une note en fin de chapitre, c'est à lire ! Très important =D  
**Note de la Bêta :** … après avoir lu le chapitre mdr ! Parce que moi, je suis directement allée lire pour me faire un spoiler XD === **Note de l'auteur **: Mais y a pas de spoiler en bas ., enfin pas beaucoup.

* * *

**Découverte **

**Chapitre 4 : Kiss me**

Vue la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, on arriva à Seattle très rapidement. Je ne sais pas si c'était le trajet qui était court ou la compagnie d'Edward qui était agréable. Mais en tout cas, je ne sentis pas du tout le temps passer.

Edward m'emmena dans un magasin de voiture comme il me l'avait promis, et je dois dire que le fait d'avoir accepter qu'il m'amène ici était l'idée du siècle. Il semblait très bien connaître les voitures : leurs prix, leurs performances, leurs points faibles… En gros, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il disait. Et il fallait avouer qu'il disait beaucoup. Cela fait bientôt dix minutes que je feuillète le catalogue et il n'y a pas une seule voiture qu'il ne connaisse pas.

Cinq minutes après, mon choix s'arrêta sur une petite merveille : la dernière Mercedes class S. Elle était toute noire et Edward n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses mérites. Moi, tout ce que je voyais dans cette voiture, c'est son apparence magnifique qui criait le luxe. Pas que je sois attiré par ce dernier point, mais la voiture m'a plu dès l'instant où je l'ai vu.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais la prendre tout de suite. Bien que je l'ai réservée – le vendeur avait paru sceptique, allez savoir pourquoi –, je devais attendre qu'on leur livre un modèle. Et je devais revenir la prendre le lendemain – acheter quelque chose de cher avait ses avantages –.

Après le magasin de voiture, Edward me proposa d'aller au restaurant, « Pour que tu me regardes manger ? » le taquinais-je.

Il semblait assez frustré, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais il avait cette tête chaque fois que je lui rappelais que je savais pour sa nature. Mais j'acceptais quand même son invitation : c'était la moindre des choses, il m'avait amené jusqu'à Seattle après tout.

Oui, je vais avec lui au restaurant juste pour le remercier.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de me convaincre.

Le voyage jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans le silence. Pas un de ces silences lourds qui vous compresse le cœur au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais un silence agréable, calme. On n'avait pas besoin de parler, c'était simple.

En pénétrant dans le restaurant, la première pensée qui me vint, était : « simplet ». Et ça me rassura un peu. C'était juste un lieu amical, calme. Je ne crois pas qu'on amènerait quelqu'un qu'on veut séduire ici. Juste des amis. Donc Edward ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Ca me rassure.

Mais alors pourquoi cette douleur au ventre ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une tonne de plomb avait été déposée dans mon estomac ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce fut le vampire qui me tira de mes pensées : « Harry... ça va ? Ton cœur… » commença-t-il, mais je le coupai bien vite. Etait-il vraiment en train d'entendre les battements de mon cœur ?

« Ca va, ça va… Juste un peu de fatigue… » lui dis-je en souriant. Il parut peu convaincu mais ne dit rien et demanda à l'hôtesse une table. Celle-ci lui sourit d'une façon très subjective et j'eu la soudaine envie de lui donner un coup de poing bien senti.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Elle avait le droit de le séduire, et lui d'y répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose le retenait.

Mais contre toute attente, il la regarda d'une manière si froide qu'elle abandonna vite la partie et nous montra une table en bégayant. Elle n'était peut-être pas son style de fille.

On se dirigea vers la table et on prit place sans s'attarder. Quelques minutes après, une autre serveuse hyper excitée vint prendre notre commande. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout et nous appelait « Les mecs ! ». Je pris une pizza et lui… rien. Pas la peine de faire semblant.

Je sentis son regard de braise se poser sur moi dès que la serveuse fut partie. Assez mal à l'aise sous se regard, j'essayai de faire la conversation. Repoussant les rougeurs qui menaçaient de me monter aux joues. Je lançai : « Cette serveuse est un peu excitée… ».

Il me sourit d'un petit sourire que je nommai tout de suite « ravageur ». Un humain, vampire ou n'importe quelle autre créature n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un tel sourire, c'était contre-nature. Trop beau.

« Elle me rappelle Alice. »

« Ta sœur ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, on l'appelle le lutin de la famille. Elle est tout le temps joyeuse et excitée. Bien qu'elle a un mauvais penchant pour le shopping. »

« J'aime le shopping ! » dis-je en souriant.

Son sourire s'élargit et il me lança avec un regard plein de malice : « Si tu le dis à Alice, elle t'emmènera tous les jours pendant des heures et des heures pour faire ça. »

Croyait-il me faire peur ? J'étais sérieux, j'adore le shopping. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements à moi quand j'étais gosse. Mais je m'étais pris de passion pour ça. Même si je ne connaissais pas grand chose à la mode moldue.

« Cool, ça remplira un peu mon dressing, il est un peu trop grand. » lui dis-je.

En effet, il l'était. J'avais pris la pièce à côté de ma chambre et l'avait transformé en dressing, enlevant la porte extérieur et en ajoutant une dans ma chambre. Eh oui, la magie peut servir à autre chose qu'à vaincre Voldemort !

« Je le lui dirais ! Attends-toi à faire une soirée shopping dans pas longtemps. » dit il en souriant de son sourire ravageur.

J'allais lui répondre quand la serveuse hyper excitée vint poser une pizza devant moi et un coca. Elle lui redemanda s'il voulait quelque chose et il répondit par la négation. Il ne me parla pas durant le repas, me regardant juste manger avec… Envie. Avait-il vraiment envie de manger une pizza, ou me manger peut-être ?

Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il n'avait ni envie de me manger, ni de manger une pizza. En fait, il avait envie de toute autre chose… mais je ne le savais pas.

Après avoir terminé ma pizza, on discuta quelques minutes en attendant l'addition. Celle-ci vint et il m'empêcha de payer. C'était à lui de le faire, disait-il. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Le retour à Forks se fut dans une discussion calme, se taquinant un instant, parlant avec sérieux, l'autre. Quand il me déposa à la maison, j'eu soudain un élan de tristesse. Et me souvint soudain d'une phrase que j'ai lue dans un livre il y a longtemps et que je n'avais jusque là pas vraiment comprise…

_Tout a passé si vite, et demain… Tout sera fini _**(1)**

Il descendit de la voiture et en moins de temps qu'on puisse dire « chat ». Il m'ouvrit la portière, la vitesse vampirique était vraiment géniale. Il me prit par la taille et je sentis comme de l'électricité parcourir mon corps. Et toujours à vitesse vampirique, il m'emmena à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Euh, alors on se voit demain ? » demanda-t-il d'une façon timide. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour qu'Edward Cullen puisse l'être, et cette incertitude ! Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Et avant même de savoir ce qui se passe. Je sentis des lèvres dures, froides, mais si douces se poser sur les miennes. Et malgré leur froideur, je sentis tout mon corps s'enflammer. Avec des gestes fiévreux, sans même savoir ce que je faisais : j'enlaçai mes mains derrière son cou et le tirai vers moi dans une tentative d'approfondir le baiser. J'entrouvris ma bouche et sa langue y pénétra tout de suite. Dansant dans un ballet digne des plus grandes ballerines avec ma langue. Ses lèvres sentaient la pêche fraîche et son haleine avait un goût de vanille, la fraîcheur était présente aussi… C'était si bon, délicieux. Même le plus divin des nectars n'avait pas ce goût. J'en étais sûr !

On s'éloigna l'un de l'autre… pour me laisser respirer, en fait. Et même lui inspira un grand coup d'air, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Je voulais le lui faire remarquer mais je ne pus pas. La seule chose que je pouvais faire... c'était sourire.

Oui, sourire.

Car la vie venait enfin de sourire pour moi.

* * *

J'ai faillit relire le roman complet pour vous la trouver. Mais c'est votre jour de chance. J'ai rouvert le livre directement dans la bonne page. C'est dans le quatrième livre de la saga « _Les gens de Mogador_ ». La petite Dominique dit ça à sa marraine au mariage de sa tante Adrienne.

**LONGUE NOTE, MAIS A LIRE ! IMPORTANT :**

Je ne m'excuse pas de mon retard parce que ça fait moins d'une semaine que j'ai posté _ . Et aussi parce que je vous avais prévenu que je ne suis pas régulier. Toutefois, je m'excuse du fait que le chapitre soit court. Il est le plus court après le prologue en fait. Mais contentez-vous, je vous avez prévenu que la longueur me vient avec l'imagination _ .

Donc, au chapitre suivant : retour un peu brutal à la vie quotidienne. Un peu de frustration, de peine et de tristesse. Parce qu'une fiction de romance ne vient jamais sans un peu de tristesse. Mais ça sera vite balayé ne vous inquiétez pas ).

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, je le dis et redis, ça sera quand l'imagination viendra.

Pour ceux qui voudront voir la voiture d'Harry, elle est encore dans le site de Mercedes (je crois). Allé voire la classe S. c'est la version noire ). Je poste ceci en Juin 2010. Si vous lisez après plusieurs mois, il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus disponible sur le site .' D'ailleurs, je l'ai vu il y a un mois. Je ne sais pas si elle y est toujours, à l'heure où j'écris, j'ai un problème d'internet. Je ne peux pas vérifier.

**Note de la Bêta : **leblogauto. com/images/mercedes_classe_s_by_carlsson_  
(retirez l'espace entre auto et com) NDA : Oui, c'est bien celle là =)

Maintenant, dites-moi un peu ce que vous pensez de ce baiser. Et puis, je vous préviens. J'ai décidé pour cette fic de mettre des Lemon réalistes. Je veux dire, des vrais. Je suis un garçon, Bi. Et je sais très bien ce qu'est de couché avec un mec. Je connais les sensations du passif et de l'actif (c'est beau l'expérience _). Ça ne va pas trop vous changer, il y a juste quelques détails un peu faux dans les autres Lemon (comme la douleur pour un doigt. Ca ne se sent même pas, un doigt _) **Note de la bêta :** _Vrai vrai ! A moins vraiment qu'on soit hyper sensible et hyper coincé… Mais là, ça me paraît aussi assez irréaliste XD === : NDA : Oui, mais il y a des personnes qui mette que Harry a mal dès le premier doigt .  
_

Et dites-moi, vous voulez que je mette les Lemon normal. Que je les mette après avoir prévenu avec une phrase en gras genre : Lemon COMMENCE ICI. Puis : Lemon TERMINE ICI ? Ou je ne les mets pas du tout ? Votez par reviews ).

**Note de la bêta :** _Quoi ? Ne pas mettre les lemon ? Mais ça serait cruel_ T_T

Et puis, **review** please ! (**Note de la Bêta :** _On le dit toujours, mais c'est le salaire de l'auteur ^^ qui produit une belle histoire pour vous ! et moi par la même occasion XD_) Vous ne savez pas ce que ça peut faire plaisir ! Parfois, ça me donne même une envie folle d'écrire la suite (d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à une review que j'avais écrit la suite. Enfin, c'était 5 review qui sont venues d'un coup ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, et je l'ai continué le matin et maintenant, je l'envoie se faire corrigé =D)

Merci encore à ma bêta (Feit) !

**Note de la Bêta :** _Mais de rien_ ^w^ _Je suis heureuse de t'aider !_


	5. Don't Say You Love Me

**Je vais me suicider. J'ai écrit ce chapitre à la troisième personne sans même m'en rendre compte, va falloir réécrire :'(.**

**Titre de l'histoire :** Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Bêta-lectrice :** Feit

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

* * *

**Découverte **

**Don't say you love me.**

**-Ne me dis pas je t'aime-**

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Il est 6h du matin et je n'ai dormi que deux heures de toute la nuit. Il m'était impossible de me rendormir. N'arrêtant pas de me repasser la soirée dans la tête.

Non, décidément. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'embrasser un inconnu ? Une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures. Et, fait à prendre en compte : un vampire ! Je sais que l'odeur des sorciers n'est pas tentante pour eux –c'est comme une odeur de vampire, c'est agréable… mais ça ne tente pas le vampire de sucer le sang du sorcier–. Mais quand même !

Et puis Edward… Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Toute la journée, il avait agis comme un parfait ami et puis il m'embrassait ? Ce n'était pas normal !

Mais le plus dur dans tout ça. C'est que –et peu importe combien je peux me voiler la face– le fait que j'ai pris un intense plaisir à ce baiser. De toute ma vie, malgré toutes les personnes que j'ai embrassées ou même coucher avec : je n'ai jamais ressenti ce plaisir. Et Merlin, c'est qu'il y en a eu beaucoup, de personnes avec qui j'ai fait l'amour ou juste embrassé.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne le savais pas. Ou ne voulais pas le savoir.

Décidant qu'une douche me remettrait les pensées en place. Je me déshabillai dans ma chambre, mis une serviette sur les hanches –ce qui provoqua une petite érection **(1)**– et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. La douche me fit un énorme bien, mais mes pensées n'était pas plus rangées. En faite, une nouvelle s'était ajoutée.

Que vais-je faire quand je verrais Edward aujourd'hui ?

Que voulait dire pour lui le baiser qu'on a échangé hier ? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? Je ne crois pas. Le regrette-t-il ? À cette pensée, je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise. J'avais beau me plaindre. Je ne regrettais pas ce baiser, mais si lui, il le regrettait ?

« Eh bien, s'il le regrette, qu'il crève… » Marmonnais-je en enfilant mon haut. C'était vrai. Pourquoi me prenais-je la tête avec cette histoire ? Il m'avait embrassé hier, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être une simple envie passagère... Et aujourd'hui, tout reprendrait son cours normal, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut donc un peu nerveux que je sortais de la maison à 7h30 tapante. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je trouvai une Volvo grise métallisé devant ma maison… avec son très beau conducteur debout négligemment contre la porte du passager.

« Bonjour ! » me lança-t-il en souriant. « Comme il pleut à verses et que tu n'as pas encore ta voiture, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'emmener au lycée. »

Je lui souris en essayant de cacher mon malaise. J'avais beau me dire que le baiser d'hier était oublié… je n'arrivais pas à l'extraire de mes pensées. Je remercie Edward et le salut d'une tape de main (ça existe sa ? 7_7). Il semble un peu surpris. S'attendait-il à ce que je l'embrasse ? Je ne comprendrai certainement jamais comment l'esprit d'un vampire fonctionne…

« Eh bien, tu montes ? » me dit il en ouvrant la portière. Je m'engouffrai dans la Volvo et j'eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte que celle du côté du conducteur s'ouvrit et qu'il entra. Il me sourit de son sourire « ravageur » et démarra la voiture.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée, je ne l'écoutais blablater que d'une oreille distraite. J'étais en train de penser à un moyen de lui parler du baiser d'hier. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait dire pour lui. Pourquoi il m'avait embrassé. Ne trouvait-il pas ça un peu précipité ? C'est vrai que je suis mal placé pour dire ça au vu de toutes les relations d'un soir que j'ai eues pendant la guerre. Mais il ne savait pas ça, et puis je ne pouvais pas vraiment me lier avec quelqu'un pendant la guerre… Donc je me contentais que d'aventure sans lendemain.

Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai qu'Edward ne parlait plus, je tournai la tête et vis qu'il me regardait intensément :

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » Me demanda-t-il, frustré. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées. « Voilà cinq minutes qu'on est arrivé et tu n'as même pas fait mine d'avoir remarqué ça. »

Cinq minute, tant que ça ? Je m'étais vraiment perdu dans mes pensées moi ! Il me lança un regard interrogatif et je jugeais que c'était le meilleur moment. Personne n'était dans les parages et ne pouvait nous entendre –comprenez par là qu'il n'y avait pas les autres Cullen– et il nous restait au moins vingt minutes avant le début des cours, un coup d'œil à ma montre me le confirma.

Le regard d'Edward devint de plus en plus pesant alors je lui demandai :

« Si je te posais une question, me répondrais-tu sincèrement ? Tu me le promets ? »

A ma surprise, il n'hésita même pas :

« Oui, je te le promets. Enfin si j'ai une réponse et que si ça ne concerne pas d'autres personnes. »

Je compris qu'il avait peur que je l'interroge sur sa famille. Se sentaient-ils menacés par moi ?

« Euh, ça ne concerne que toi… » Commençais-je. J'attendis un signe pour continuer et il vint sous la forme d'un sourire ravageur « Je voulais savoir… le… le baiser d'hier, qu'est-ce que sa voulait dire pour toi ? »

Voilà, c'était dit. Je sentis un poids s'échapper de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas encore sa réponse mais ça me soulageait un peu de lui avoir demandé ça. Il avait l'air profondément perplexe et… timide. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h... j'avais le droit à cet étrange spectacle : Un vampire timide.

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air –je me retins de lui dire que c'était inutile – et me répondit. Son regard fuyait le mien et j'avais soudain peur de sa réponse.

Et si finalement il regrettait ce baiser ? Et si pour lui ce n'était qu'une erreur qu'il voulait oublier ? Et si pour lui, ce baiser… le plus beau que j'ai échangé de toute ma vie… n'était rien ?

« Euh, je ne sais pas… » Il marqua une pause, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Mais il fuyait toujours mon regard. « Je ne sais pas vraiment… D'habitude, je n'embrasse pas quelqu'un quelques heures après l'avoir rencontré… surtout du au fait de ma vie vampirique. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier… »

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Pendant plus de cent ans, il n'avait embrassé personne ? Mais en même temps, j'avais du mal à imaginer cette voix douce et chaleureuse annoncer des mensonges. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes puis Edward leva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mais avec toi… Avec toi, je me sens bizarre… Comme si je devais te protéger, oui. C'est ça. Je ressens le besoin de te protéger, de rester à tes côté… de t'aimer… »

Les trois derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais malgré le boucan que faisaient les élèves dehors. Je les entendis parfaitement.

En cet instant, si Edward avait put pénétrer mon esprit, il aurait eu un mal de crâne énorme, je le sais. Tant de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires animaient ma cervelle.

Choc, peine, joie, douceur, colère, curiosité, incrédulité, compréhension…

Des centaines de pensées traversaient mon esprit. Amour ? Qui parlait d'amour ? On se connaissait depuis deux jours bons sang ! Je ne nierais pas qu'Edward me plait énormément mais de là à l'aimer ?

Une seconde. C'est moi qui viens de penser qu'Edward me plaisait énormément ? Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses et c'était un peu normal, qui resterait insensible au charme d'un vampire aussi gentil… mais de là à l'aimer ? Saisissait-il la portée de ses paroles ?

Encore sous le choc, la seul question qui put sortir de ma bouche fut celle que j'aurais le plus voulu retenir :

« M'aimer ? … Comment sais-tu que tu m'aimes ? On ne se connait – »

« Depuis à peine deux jours, je sais ! Tu crois peut-être que je comprends quelque chose dans ce truc de dingue moi ? JE NE COMPRENDS R-»

Il arrêta soudain sa lancée quand je posais ma main sur son épaule. Je voyais bien qu'il n'y comprenait rien lui-même. Et que ça le frustrait beaucoup plus que moi, après tout. Moi je me demande comment il est arrivé à me porter de tels sentiments si vite alors que lui se demande comme LUI-MEME l'a fait.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est plutôt à moi -»

« Oh Ferme-la ! Je n'aime pas quand une personne culpabilise pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Je culpabilise déjà moi-même pour deux. »

C'était vrai, j'ai toujours eu le chic de culpabiliser pour tout. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je continuais encore à le regarder et continua plus doucement :

« Euh, tu sais. Tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi, mais je trouve qu'on va un peu trop vite là, tu ne penses pas ? On se connait depuis si peu de temps… je ne crois pas que je suis capable de t'aimer tout de suite. Enfin, je dois avouer que tu me plais plus que toutes les personnes réunies avec lesquelles je suis sorti avant. Mais de là à dire de l'amour… pour moi, c'est quelque chose de sacré, qui se bâti progressivement et pas sur un regard… Alors, tu veux bien, s'il te plaît… ralentir le rythme, je sais que les vampires sont rapides mais je ne suis qu'un humain.

«Tu es d'accord ? Edward Cullen, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi comme n'importe quels adolescents qui se plaisent le font ? Sans se déclarer l'amour fou après une semaine ? »

La seule réponse que j'eue, fut un sourire ravageur et un micro baisé sur les lèvres qui m'électrisait sur place.

« Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! » Dis-je en riant. « Au fait, pour un premier baiser, celui d'hier était excellent ! Je crois qu'on doit ça à ma longue expérience ! »

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça m'arrive toujours. Et après avoir demandé à plusieurs personnes, j'ai conclu que c'est naturel. Toutes les personnes que j'ai interrogé ont, en effet, une petite érection (petite, ça veux dire que le membre n'est pas trop durci et ne pointe pas avec un magnifique 90°) après avoir serré leurs serviette sur leur hanches. (baver pas !)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un peu d'imagination et ça a donné ça ! Donc je poste ! Ah oui ! J'ai oublié !

**Je donne le chapitre suivant en avant-première à celui qui laissera la plus longue reviews =p**

Merci à Feit, comme d'hab =)


	6. I'm afraid they don't like me

**FEIT(ma bêta) EST PARTIE EN VACANCES, J'AI PAS TROUVé UNE BÊTA POUR CE CHAPITRE DONC IL N'EST pas CORRIGé**

**Titre de l'histoire :** Découverte

**Auteur :** Anonymate

**Bêta-lectrice :** ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et J.K Rowling, sauf certains sortilèges, personnages et lieux de ma création, l'intrigue en elle-même est de mon imagination.

**Note :** Le concour de la plus longue review est toujours actif. Celui qui fera la plus longue review recevra en avant première le chapitre suivant !

**Bravo** à **Overlime** pour avoir donné la plus grande review pour le 5ème chapitre et qui a déjà lu ce chapitre avant vous =p. Sa review faisant 476 mots.

Et Bravo à Jes Cullen Malfoy qui a reçu un extrait parce que sa review est la deuxième plus longue. Faisant 291 mots

**Ps **: Ah oui ! Pas la peine de sauter les lignes. Je compte le nombre de mots pour définir la plus longue review.

REMARQUE : Si vous n'avez pas activé la fonction (afficher email) ou bien que vous n'êtes pas inscrit et que vous croyez qu'il y a des chances que votre review soit la plus longue. Ecrivez moi votre email à la fin de la review ! à noter qu'il faut mettre des espaces avant les points et les arobases, exemple : identifiant [arobase] hotmail . com . sinon sa ne s'affichera pas. et ne mettez pas le signe "arobase" écrivez plutôt [arobase] à la place. fanfiction enlève le signe.

**

* * *

**

**Découverte **

**Chapitre 6. I'm afraid they don't like me**

**- J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas -**

_« Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! » Dis-je en riant. « Au fait, pour un premier baiser, celui d'hier était excellent ! Je crois qu'on doit ça à ma longue expérience ! »_

Edward voulut me répondre quelque chose en souriant quand une très jolie vampire toqua à la fenêtre derrière lui. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, c'était Alice Cullen. La petite copine du blond canon à la mine toujours triste d'après Jessica (1). Elle avait un sourire qui s'étirait de chaque oreille et n'arrêtait pas de sautiller. Edward avait raison, elle avait l'air d'être un lutin.

« J'ai vu que vous allez arriver en retard » dit elle après qu'Edward ai ouvert la vitre. Je me demandais comment elle avait « vu » sa mais je me dis que nous pourrons parler de sa plus tard.

Brusquement, une pensée me frappa. Jusque là, je n'ai parlé qu'avec Edward, mais comment les autres Cullen allaient réagir quand ils sauront qu'un inconnu connaisse leur secret ? Ils voudront surement me parler. Pour savoir si j'étais ou non une menace ou non. Et puis savait-il pour moi et Edward ? Peut être que ce jeune petit Lutin devant moi a le don de voir le futur pensais-je en marchant avec Edward vers l'entrée du lycée. Alice sautillant gaiment devant nous.

La plupart des élèves nous regardaient bizarrement. Se demandant comment le nouveau avait put s'infiltrer dans le cercle d'ami quasi inexistant des Cullen. Puis, sans crier gare, je sentis des lèvres dures, froides et en même temps si douces se poser sur les miennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais ce fut assez pour que tous les élèves présents commencent à blablater. C'était sur, d'ici quelques heurs. Tout le lycée allait être au courant. Mais qu'es qu'il lui avait pris ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward m'expliqua « Tu devrais entendre leur pensée ». Puis il ajouta en souriant : « Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que tu étais très canon. »

Je souris et lui frappa doucement le torse d'une main. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle soit brisée. C'était donc sa, il était tout simplement jaloux et possessif. S'il allait m'embrasser à chaque fois que quelqu'un penser un truc sur moi, Eh ben … Sa promet !

Le premier cours, mathématique. Passa très lentement. Je ne sais pas si c'était du au fait que je m'y trouvais seul – Sans Edward – ou que le professeur était très barbant. Mais le résultat était là : J'allais dormir.

J'allais m'assoupir pour de vrai quand la cloche sonna. Je ramassai mes affaires à la hâte et pris le chemin vers la classe d'Histoire ou je remarquai tout de suite une tête connu, ou plutôt à connaitre : Rosalie Hale.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la jeune femme et me présenta à elle en souriant. J'ajoutais très très bas afin qu'elle puisse être la seul à m'entendre que j'étais le petit ami d'Edward. Elle me dit qu'elle savait parce qu'ils ne parlaient que de sa dans les couloirs.

Le cours d'histoire ce passa plus rapidement, surement dut au fait que je ne regardai pas le professeur une seule seconde trop occupé à papoter avec Rosalie. Elle était très sympathique. Un peu narcissique et orgueilleuse. Arrogante aussi, mais sympathique (2).

A la fin du cours, on se dirigea ensemble vers la cantine. Un gros ours … euh jeune homme nous rejoint pendant le chemin et se présenta en tant que mari de Rosalie : Emmet Cullen.

Pendant qu'Emmet n'arrêtait pas de parler, je me disais qu'ils formaient un très drôle de couple. Un Blagueur qui cherche tout le temps le combat avec une fille arrogante, superficiel et narcissique. C'était comme imaginé Sirius avec Severus, ou Malfoy. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pensé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble en voyant Rosalie donné une tape derrière la tête d'Emmet car il venait de faire une blague sur elle.

Ce ne fut que devant la porte de la cantine qu'on retrouva le reste des Cullen et accessoirement : Edward. Celui-ci avait l'ai très content et me présenta son frère et le dernier du clan Cullen qui allait au lycée et que je ne connaissais pas : Jasper. Celui-ci retenait son souffle et avait visiblement peur de m'approcher. Personne ne lui avait dit que mon sang n'était pas très … attractif ?

Quand je le lui dis, il huma prudemment l'air et se détendit un peu. Il me serra la main, me sourit puis retint son souffle et entra dans la cantine avec Alice. Rosalie et Emmet suivirent puis vinrent moi et Edward. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en souriant et sa me donner envie de rire pour je ne sais trop qu'elle raison.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt bien. Les Cullen furent très surprit quand je fis disparaître un peu de nourriture dans leurs plats mais je ne m'expliquai pas. Je préférerais leurs dire une fois que tout leurs clan soit réuni. Ou plutôt quand toute la famille le sera dans leurs cas. Je ne savais pas si c'était leurs cas mais normalement les vampires connaissaient l'existence des sorcier et n'était pas concerné par la loi du secret magique. Etant eux même considéré comme des créatures magiques.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Alice me réserva mon Samedi pour une journée shoping comme l'avait prédit Edward et au final sa arrangeait tout le monde, Edward pourra allais chasser et moi je ne resterais pas seul.

Deux semaine après ma venu à Forks, alors que je me demandais si les Cullen allaient oui ou non me demander comment je connais leur secret et savoir si j'étais une menace ou non. Edward m'annonça que j'étais invité à diner chez eux.

« Diner chez des vampires ? Vous me servirais quoi, des grizzlis ? »

Edward éclata de rire et enlaça ma taille de ses bras puissant, je posai ma tête sur son torse couvert d'un manteau soyeux en souriant bêtement.

« Non, Esmé va faire le dîner. D'ailleurs elle est toute contente ! Elle adore cuisiner »

Je mis mon nez dans son cou, humant son odeur enivrante et je senti son sourire « ravageur » se mettre en place, je soupirai d'aise puis levant ma tête lui murmura : « Et si tes parents m'aiment pas ? »

Son sourit s'accentua et ses yeux devinrent moqueur, il se moquait de moi !

« Esmé t'adore déjà et sa fait une semaine quel attends sur le pas de la porte pour voir si tu rentre avec moi et je suis sur que Carlisle t'aimera tout de suite, comment te résister ? »

« C'est impossible » lui rétorquais-je en souriant, taquin.

« Tu l'as bien dit » et tout en disant cela, ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur les miens, léchant, mordillant, torturant ma lèvre supérieure avant que je consente à entrouvrir ma bouche. Sa langue pénétra tout de suite l'antre humide, jouant agréablement avec la mienne. Deux semaines qu'on sortait ensemble et je ne me lassai pas de ses baiser, deux semaines et je découvrais cette bouche tout les jours avec le même émerveillement, le même bonheur et la même joie que le premier jour. Deux semaines que je me délectais de ce délicieux gout de pêche, de vanille, de menthe … un mélange si étrange, si bon, si divin ! Deux semaines et je m'en lasse pas, comment se lasser du bonheur ?

Encore une fois, ce fut lui qui arrêtait le baisé vu que moi je n'aurai jamais la force de le faire, au risque de m'étouffer.

« Bon ! Eh bien, je dois y aller, je viens te chercher ce soir ! »

« Non, pas la peine je viens avec ma voiture » répondis-je pendant qu'il acquiesça en montant dans sa voiture. En effet, comme il me l'avait promis, on étaient allé chercher ma Mercedes il y a deux semaines à Seattle. Le jour ou nous nous somme mis en couple au fait.

Le soir vint trop rapidement à mon gout et à dix neuf heurs pile je montai dans ma voiture et démarra pour me souvenir que je ne savais pas où les Cullen habitait. C'était malin ! Je pris mon portable mais je reçu tout de suite un texto d'Alice qui disait : « Il vient »

Je souris, en effet, comme je le pensais Alice voyait bel et bien dans le futur et bien évidemment, elle avait vu que je ne connaissais pas la route. Je compris que le « il » voulait dire Edward.

J'eu à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'il se tenait devant moi. Il a surement du venir en courant, je débloquai la portière et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture, après un rapide baisé sur les lèvres il me demanda de démarrer et c'est ce que je fis.

Comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec Edward, je ne sentis pas le temps passé que j'étais déjà devant la maison des Cullen. Je vis une très jolie femme qui nous attendait devant la porte. Elle devait avoir la trentaine –en apparence - donc elle devait être Esmé. Mes soupçons furent confirmés quand elle se présenta et elle me donna une étreinte maternelle. Je la connaissais à peine mais j'étais sur qu'on allait bien s'entendre. J'en fus un peu satisfait, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais le sentir bien accepté par la famille d'Edward me paraissait impératif.

Eh bien, que la partie commence !

* * *

(1)Clin d'œil à Jes Cullen Malfoy ! J'ai déformé la phrase pour dire que Jasper était canon …pour toi !

(2)Les raisons donné dans les livres qui ont poussé Rosalie à ne pas accepté Bella était la suivante : Sa a blessé un peu son égo, qu'Edward ne la jamais regardé alors qu'il a flashé sur Bella dès les premiers instant. 2) Bella perdait ses chance d'avoir un enfant en étant avec Edward. Mais ces raison non plus lieux d'être. Avec Harry, elle se rassure en se disant qu'Edward ne la jamais regardé car il était gay et Harry ne pourra pas avoir d'Enfant avec ou sans Edward. (Si il est gay, il ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant avec un autre non plus). Donc j'ai décidé que Rosalie va être plus sympa avec Harry vu qu'il n'y pas de raison qui la pousse à faire le contraire.

Chapitre malheureusement assez court. J'en suis le premier désolé. Il est aussi relativement court.

Il y aura dans le prochain chapitre un peu plus d'action. Les Loups, James, Victoria feront une apparition ainsi que les Volturi. Je crois que l'aventure commencera dès le chapitre suivant. Mais ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose, je vais juste poser les bases, les fondements de l'intrigue qui commencera réellement au prochain chapitre. La vrai action, combats ect … sont encore un peu loin, mais les chapitres paisible vont se faire plus rares dès maintenant =D.


	7. note

Bonjour !

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : T'ES EN RETARD ESPECE D'ADO BOUTONNEUX !

Et moi je vais vous répondre : naméeuh ! Je suis pas boutonneux d'abord ! Mais je suis en retard, ouais ! So … SORRRYYYY ! Vraiment désolé, j'ai eu genre une big-big perte d'inspiration ! Mais je vais me rattraper ! Mais y a quand même un truc pour le quel vous allez me tuer …

Je m'explique : Le scénario de la fic me plait toujours mais les chapitres ne me plaisent pas ! Donc j'ai décidé de tout réécrire maintenant avant de continué, sa me permettra de bien me planter dans le décore avant de faire la suite aussi !

Je profite de cette notre pour répondre à quelques questions aussi :

Rosalie ne va pas beaucoup changé. La seule différence c'est qu'elle n'a rien contre Harry, mais elle reste la Rosalie arrogante, narcissique et sarcastique des livres.

Les Cullen ne sont pas stupide, ils se demandent comment Harry connait leurs secrets et aimerais poser leurs questions. Surtout Rosalie qui pense qu'il fallait le faire tout de suite, le voyant comme une menace. Mais par respect pour Edward et parce qu'ils trouvent Harry sympa, ils veulent laisser Harry s'expliquer de lui-même.

Je sais, la relation HPEC c'est passé trop vite, j'essayerai de refaire tout sa )

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas. Une fois que j'estime que j'ai assez de questions, je posterais une nouvelle note avec les réponses, comme ça on mets tout au claire. En même temps je réécris la fic et je ne la posterais qu'une fois que j'aurais écrit les 7 chapitres. Ainsi, vous aurez les 6 chapitres réécris et une suite.

Il sera impératif de relire la réécriture parce que j'y mettrais des nouveaux détails importants. Il se peut aussi que les 6 chapitres réécris en fasse plus.


End file.
